Destined For Greatness
by Doritos1996
Summary: After Titan's defeat Roxanne isn't feeling very well and our blue hero is there to protect her. What happens when Megamind is a hero? Takes place after Titan's/Tighten's defeat. MegamindxRoxanne
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a Megamind fanfiction, and I tried to do everything to involve his goofiness, his humor and his romantic side. I loved the movie!**

**I hope you like it. It's my first attempt at writing about something else apart from Twilight.**

"Get back, you savages!" I shouted, taking my dehydration gun out of my belt and pointing it to the crowd that started gathering around me. Truth to be told, this was really unfair. They don't fight me when I wanted to be fought, and now, now that I was the good guy they tried to…what? Kill me? _Great! You saved them and how do they repay you?_ Besides anger, I felt a little bit of betrayal. Not that I didn't deserve it, but anyways.

Roxanne put a slender hand on mine, pushing my amazing invention down. "Sorry, sorry! He's just not used to positive feedback!"

The words rang into my giant, blue head. _Positive… Feedback?_

She was kidding, right?

I shot suspicious looks around me, my breath heavy from the adrenaline running through my veins as I tried to understand Roxanne's words.

"Come on, they just want to congratulate you!"

"It's not a plan, is it?" I whispered to her, still suspicious.

"No." She assured me, in a sweet tone. At first, I was taken aback by her voice. Even though, she had hugged me tightly when we won, I wasn't sure if that meant we could be together. Or if she could forgive me, for that matter. I put the gun in my belt and straightened, looking at her the whole time. She smiled and pushed me gently forward.

I was still dazzled by her and the crowd smiling and looking at me expectantly didn't help. I swallowed before coughing awkwardly, getting ready to say something. I had to say something, right? Metro Man always did…

The crowd was still looking at me with a look of admiration on their faces and even a baby was smiling at me. _Creepy_…

"Um…"_ alright, this is a little bit awkward_. "Hello, Metrocity!" I said, trying to sound comfortable. It wasn't easy, really. Having all these people in front of you and at the same time _caring_ about what they were going to say or think. When I was evil, no one expected anything from me. Why would they? They wanted me to lose. I didn't care what they would say. I didn't care when they made a fool out of me on newspapers or the TV. But… I saved them. I would be the new hero, right? How would I do it? How would I be able to do whatever the city wanted me to? How would I respond to the city's expectations?

Roxanne giggled behind me, breaking me out of my reverie. I turned and looked at her. "What?"

Her stunning smile made my breath stop. "Just that thing with the pronunciation. _Metro- City_."

_Oops_. "What can I say? Old habits die hard." I teased. I began having a really good mood. Understanding that I had finally found my real self.

I had slowly begun to realize that I was the new hero. I had achieved something in my life. _Finally_! It was too much to take in, but I would slowly wrap my amazingly intelligent mind around it.

A handsome grin had appeared on my face as I turned my head to look at the city again. There was no noise. They were just looking at me, expecting me to say something. _Don't disappoint them. _I thought.

A reporter, that was obviously braver than the others, approached me slowly. He swallowed loudly, before stretching his hand with the microphone closer to me. What was he afraid of? I was the good guy now, wasn't I? "I'm sure that it's not just me that suspects there's something hidden behind all of this? Do you have a plan?"

I decided that I should be confident as I always was. I wouldn't screw up. I would _never_ let myself to screw up again. I had finally found my purpose. "Yes, I do have a plan!" I heard gasps from the crowd.

"I knew it!" The reporter exclaimed. "And what's your plan?"

"Defending the city!" I shouted, so that the crowd could hear me.

They started applauding and shouting my name and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. "MEGAMIND! MEGAMIND!"

I had finally found that last part.

I was destined for greatness.

"Was Tighten strong?"

"How did you save Ms. Ritchi?"

"What is it like to be a hero?"

"Do you prefer leather or spikes?"

The questions from the reporters were hitting me, one after another. They made me feel dizzy. Although, I enjoyed being a hero, this was a part I would rather avoid.

"Hey. I'm really not used to this. Better take things slow, don't you think?"

Some of them nodded and I was grateful for it. The day had really started wearing me off and I was all aches and pains. However, my excitement that I was a hero made the pain look like a small buzz in the background.

"Do you think you will be able to replace Metro Man?" A woman asked; her voice a little bit calmer than the others.

That was indeed a difficult question to answer. "Well, Metro-Man was born to be a hero. He had everything –strength, bravery, super-eyes, everything that a hero needs. But someone told me once that heroes aren't born. They are made. And I will do everything that is in my power to make myself a hero." I looked at Roxanne, silently thanking her for making me find the real purpose of my existence.

She smiled weakly from where she was sitting. An ambulance had arrived to make sure she didn't have any kind of injury. She was now sitting on the fountain; my cape (without the spikes) was resting on her shoulders to keep her warm. She looked like she was sick and she was pale. _If I could only escape from the reporters… _The sun had set and it was a little bit dark, but not dark enough not to see. The doctors said that Roxanne could be in shock anytime because she had been through a lot and they refused to let her interview me and do any kind of work. I really wished I could be next to her and make sure she was alright but all these reporters used their skills to learn my every single secret.

"We have certainly seen you kidnapping Ms. Ritchi thousands of times and now you're the one saving her. How do you explain that?" Another reporter asked.

What could I say? I could certainly not express my attraction to Roxanne, at least not without asking her. If it was up to me, I would have the brain bots holding a banner that said 'I LOVE ROXANNE!'

Wait, what?

Did I love Roxanne? I certainly felt something for her, but did I love her? I didn't know that I could love someone except for Minion. But when I said that I loved Roxanne, even to myself, it felt so _real_.

"I guess people change. Sometimes, what we show it's not what we are but what we think we are. I suppose that was what was going on with me. I really couldn't find the purpose I had. What I was destined for. And I have to admit that saving Ms. Ritchi, is far more interesting than kidnapping her." I shrugged.

Minion was staring at me incredulously from the fountain, as he swam next to Roxanne. I could imagine how I sounded to him. I got to admit that I adjusted to my new role easily; at least that was what I was trying to show to the others. When I went home, not to jail, just to the evil lair (I made a mental note to change the name), I would be able to panic.

"So, Megamind, what do you prefer? Hero or evil?"

"I just became a hero-if you want to call me that- so I really don't know how it's going to be. But as I can see, it will be great. I can't say that I didn't enjoy being evil, but I enjoyed what I thought was bad, bad in my perspective."

"Megam-"

"Please." I interrupted. "No more questions. I believe that it is my duty to make sure Ms. Ritchi is okay. So, if you don't mind, I would like to take her home safely. Thank you."

I made my way through the crowd of reporters, ignoring their protests as they tried to get me answer more of their questions. "Wait!" They shouted, but I just avoided them. It was time for them to understand what it was really important.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I approached her. She moved her head weakly to look at me; I realized that her lips and face looked pale. Her beautiful eyes looked tired and I couldn't help the worry that covered every cell of my body. "You look terrible! Are you cold? Minion, where are the doctors?"

"They left just half an hour ago, sir."

"Damn it! No one knows how to do their jobs right!" I kneeled in front of Roxanne, placing a hand on her face, she was freezing cold. "Roxanne, talk to me. Are you feeling like fainting?" I asked her. I had studied physics, chemistry and biology-to be honest I didn't need to study, I discovered all of it on my own- so that I could create things. These involved a bit of medicine as well, so that I could find out what invention would be able to hurt me. I wasn't a doctor, but I could help, or at least, I hoped I could help.

"I think so. My hands are really cold and my head is buzzing."

"Do you think she's in shock, sir?"

"It seems like she is." I sighed in anger. What were these doctors doing? Ok, they said she could be in shock, but would I do if anything happen to her? "Do you mind if I dehydrate you for a while? I can't carry you home without water."

Minion sighed, being a drama queen like always. "What if I never wake up again?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I raised my wrist closer to my face. "Brain bots, bring the fishbowl." I said to my clock, which, by some kind of miracle, had survived.

Brain bots had arrived some hours before, to make sure that the invisible car would be okay. They had managed to repair it. It had suffered some damages, some scratches and the brain bots had to put the door back, but other than that it could work perfectly. I was grateful for that. I would need the car.

I went back to Roxanne who was looking even worse than before. I took my gloves off so that the spikes couldn't hurt her and carefully, picked her up in my arms and carried her through the remains of the town.

"I could walk…" She said weakly, but rested her head on my shoulder. I just hushed her, as some brain bots came back with a fishbowl and put Minion in. They followed me to the invisible car, scaring away some of the reporters.

"Excuse me, sorry, excuse me." I shouted as I pushed some people to make my way to the car. "I'm sorry; Ms. Ritchi is not feeling very well."

Much to my surprise, some of them stepped aside to let me move swifter. As soon as I reached the car, I placed Roxanne on the ground, still supporting her with one hand on her back. She grasped the collar of my costume, to make sure she wouldn't fall, as I opened the passenger's door. I helped her in and adjusted my cape on her so that she could be warm; I put her seat-belt on and closed the door quickly.

I ran to the brain bots, took the fishbowl in my hands and ordered them to go home. I was acting like a robot, but inside I was a mess. I was really anxious for Roxanne's health and I couldn't wait to get out of the people and reporters. We really needed tranquility.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"I don't know Minion; I think that the events of the day have started affecting me."

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" He asked, smiling. "I mean, you're not hated anymore. That must have been a shock for you."

I shook my head. It had certainly affected me. It wasn't easy to be the city's defender and believe it for that matter. But this was something pleasant. I would get used to it. It was Roxanne that bothered me. "I know, but I wasn't talking about that. I'm talking about Roxanne. Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Of course, sir. She's just in, uh, delayed shock. I'm sure that all these kidnappings have taught her how to recover quickly."

"I hope so." It seemed like it took me an eternity to reach the car. When I did, I put Minion's fishbowl in the special place that I had made in the car just in case.

I got in the car quickly, avoiding the reporters that had managed to gather around me and apologizing for not being able to answer their questions. I started driving away and glanced at Roxanne. She had rested her head against the window. I tried to see if she had somehow recovered. Her lips were still pale, but she wasn't trembling. I heaved a sigh of relief; it seemed like being away from people made her feel better.

She turned and looked at me, probably noticing my stare, and asked: "Where are we?"

"In the invisible car." I answered. "I'm taking you home."

"That's probably not a good idea." She laughed weakly.

I looked at her, wondering what she could possibly mean. "Why not?"

"Well… reporters already saw you carrying me away. They have probably guessed you're taking me home and they'll be there." She shrugged. "You won't be able to pass through the crowd."

"You're right." I sighed.

Then, the only option was the evil lair. What else could I do? _She probably doesn't want to go the evil lair, you fool!_ I screamed to myself. But what could I do? I knew she would probably hate the evil lair. Too painful and terrifying memories, at least from the first time I kidnapped her. But… I couldn't let her go home alone.

"What about the hospital?" Minion suggested. Although, I had started liking the idea of having her in the evil lair, without kidnapping her, Minion was probably right.

"No!" She protested. "I will be okay; I have already started feeling better."

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, making sure she was telling the truth. She seemed honest, and I knew I could trust her. "So, you don't mind if I take you back to the lair, do you?"

"No." She smiled.

The rest of the drive went by in silence. At some point, Roxanne had started looking better, or so I guessed since she brought her hand to the auto-radio that I had made. She seemed curious of all these buttons as she stroked them with her fingers. "How do you know which button to press? You don't forget which the right one is?"

"Uh, not really. When I see a button I just try to remember what's hidden behind it. You know, how I made it. And then it gets easier."

"Well, I'll press the blue one, with the word 'play' on it." She said. "It will make music start playing, right?" She seemed unsure of what she was saying. Maybe because my inventions were always complicated, at least for a human.

"Right." I chuckled. "Just make sure you turn the volume down."

She laughed-it wasn't that weak anymore- and pressed the play button. _You shook me all night long_ by AC/DC started playing in the background and Minion started singing to the tune. "Um, you can change the CD if you want." I suggested. She probably didn't like metal music, although this song was more like rock. But most of the humans didn't know what _real_ music was about.

"No, it's perfect." She said and I could hear a smile on her face. I, too, smiled. Maybe Roxanne had a good taste in music.

"So, here's the guest room, we never had guests before, but we made one just in case. You can relax there if you want, that's the living room, the kitchen-my favorite place, the dining room, the bathroom, my bedroom, Megamind's bedroom, the place where we're making things and the place where we took you when we kidnapped you." Minion was giving Roxanne a tour, and she seemed really better. She was laughing at whatever Minion said and the two of them seemed like they were having fun. What is more, she seemed like she actually _wanted_ to learn more about me.

"Why do you have a place for my kidnappings?"

"Well, when we kidnapped you, we were having a live broadcast. Imagine a normal sofa in the evil lair! It would destroy our evilness!"

"I guess you're right."

The two of them started chatting about me or random things, but I couldn't help but worry. Roxanne hadn't said anything about… the other night, when she found out I wasn't Bernard. I really wanted her to know that I was sorry, and I really wanted to know if we could be together-although I was sure she wouldn't want to be with me.

I was lost in thoughts as I watched a channel that had an interview of me on. I didn't know how much time had passed, but it seemed a while, until Roxanne's voice broke me out of my reverie. "Megamind?"

"Roxanne!" I said. "How are you feeling? Maybe you should go relax a bit?"

"No, I'm fine…" She shook her head.

"It seems like something is bothering you."

"We need to talk about something."

It felt like my heart stopped the minute that these words left her lips. What would she say? The words that she had said that night made me shiver, as I remembered them. _Did you think that I would ever be with you? _It was a clear clue that she wouldn't want me, but I couldn't help but hope that she would change her mind. "I know. I should start first." I swallowed loudly before saying: "Look, I know that what I did wasn't right. I didn't intend to keep being Bernard. Since I started doing it, I knew that someday I should stop pretending. But I enjoyed your company more than I expected… and I couldn't stop. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I knew that you would hate me afterwards, but…"

"I don't hate you." She said softly.

"I know I'm horrible but- Wait, what?"

"I don't hate you." She sat next to me and hugged me close to her. "I'm sorry, I was… I don't know what I was thinking. In fact, I thought that it was some kind of trick. I guess I was hurt that Bernard didn't exist. But the more I thought about it I realized that Bernard did exist. At least his personality. The person that I fell in love with was you, not the real Bernard and-"

"W-Wait!" I managed to stutter. "Did, did you just say _fell in love_?" The fact that Roxanne was in love with me… it seemed impossible! Like a dream. I resisted believing what my ears heard; maybe I was dreaming after all.

"Yes, yes I did."

Before I had time to think of it, my lips found their way to hers. My arms snaked around her waist and I pulled her closer. She responded to my tender kisses and she locked her arms around my neck.

This feeling… her soft lips against my blue ones was indescribable. It seemed impossible that I had this amazing person in my arms.

"I'm in love with you, too." I said as I pulled back. "And I don't want to lose you again."

This time, it was her lips that fell on mine. "You won't."

**So, I hope you like it. I really did my best. I wasn't used to writing about something else besides **_**twilight**_** and it feels pretty good to write about something different. I will update more chapters to this story, if I find the time, but it could be a one-shot too.**

**I thought that Megamind should be goofy sometimes but I wanted to add the romantic spirit to the story.**

**Please review; it's my first attempt to write about Megamind!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Dora~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I had the time to write another chapter. But I would really like more reviews! Anyways, I did my best. Takes place just the day before the opening of Megamind's museum. I think I'll write a chapter about the opening but I still don't know.**

**Anyways, here it is!**

"Come on, come on it starts in five minutes!" I shouted as I ran to the couch as quickly as possible. But at that time my cape just _had_ to make its way between my legs and make me fall on the sofa with my face. _Hope no one saw this._ "Great." I mumbled against the fabric as I tried to stand up.

"Just a minute!" Minion shouted from the kitchen. "It's warming up!"

"What on earth is warming up?" I said as I sat on the couch, searching desperately for the remote.

"The machine for the popcorn!" Minion said, popping his head from the doorway. "Sir, I told you I would make popcorn!" A brain bot brought me the remote.

"Who needs this _popped_-corn thing." I mumbled just as Roxanne came running from the secret entrance (which, by the way, I had to move because a certain fish had forgot to remove the door mat with the words _Secret Entrance_ on it, and everyone, I mean _everyone_, had managed to get in the Lair because of it! Luckily, the brain bots kicked them out before they could see any more of our secrets).

"Hey!" I said a bit too eagerly. Roxanne and I were spending most of time together, not wanting to lose any minute of enjoying each other's company. Minion and she got along well and the three of us were having a great time together. If someone told me some months ago that I would turn into a hero, have a gorgeous creature for girlfriend _and _spend some time with Metro Man, I would have laughed, this amazing laugh of mine. But things had changed since then. I didn't miss the old times, really. Although, they were entertaining, being a hero was far, far greater. I had found my destiny. And I'm not talking just about being a hero. Roxanne was part of my destiny.

"Hi." She smiled. "Did I miss it?" She ran to the couch and sat next to me, kissing my cheek. A tingling sensation was left on my blue skin.

"No, it starts in…" I said and then raised my voice so that Minion could hear me. "5, 4, 3… Looks like someone is gonna miss it!"

"I'm here!" He said, his metallic feet making a loud sound as he ran with two bowls of pop corn in his gorilla arms to sit next to us. "Here!" He handed me one bowl.

"So you give us one bowl and we're two! And you are having a bowl for yourself." I teased him. "How much can a fish eat?"

"Oh, just stop talking!" He took some popcorn in his fist, opened his fishbowl and let them fall in the water so that he could eat it.

The show finally began and I was really looking forward to it. Roxanne was the one that interviewed me and it felt amazing to see her work.

"_Hello, Metro city. We're here today to have a word with our amazing hero, Megamind. This blue miracle managed to save us from the most dangerous villain that Metro city had ever faced."_

"Was it necessary to call _me_ a miracle? And did you have to say that Hal was the most dangerous villain? I terrorized the city _thousands_ times and you call Hal-Hal that attacked you just _once_-the most danger-" My little speech was interrupted by Roxanne putting some popcorns in my mouth and I hugged her more tightly, loving the way she behaved.

"Shut up."

"_Hello, Megamind."_

"_Hi, Ms. Ritchi."_ (Minion had warned me not to say 'hello' because I always got confused and said 'Ollo').I noticed that my voice was like velvet, something that I hadn't intended to do. After some thought, I realized that, that was how I talked to Roxanne. My voice was always softer when it came to her.

"_It's been a while since the city heard from you. And we all know why. Crime is fading as time goes by. People are actually safe." She looked up at me with this look that I only could recognize. It was full of adoration. I smiled at her, showing that the feeling was mutual._

"_I really didn't do anything special. I just had some brain bots patrolling the city and the dark streets and made this camera-alarm thing that warns me with a sound every time anything illegal happens."_

"_But the crime has disappeared. No villain has showed up since Titan. How do you explain that?"_

"_I don't think it is because of me. I just believe that something will happen, just not now. A villain wouldn't choose that time to make himself or herself known. He or she would prefer a time when crime is completely forgotten. You know, when people see that there's no crime for a long time, they take safety for granted and think that there's no need to be protected. Right then, a villain will strike. I'm talking of personal experience."_

"_All of this sound like really interesting information, but don't say more. We don't want to give any tips to the bad guys." Roxanne laughed. "The question is; will you take safety for granted?" _

Roxanne already knew the answers to these questions but she also wanted the city to learn about my intentions.

"_No. Safety can't be taken for granted, because it hardly exists! I mean, let's take a look at everything. Even when I try to keep the city safe… floods, hurricanes, tornados… it is something I can't prevent. That's why safety can't be taken for granted. But even if these things happen, I promise that I will do my best to save the city."_

"_Well, that's heroism! The city will repay you for that. Tomorrow morning when the opening of your new museum will take place. How are you feeling about that?"_

"_Well, it's indescribable. For more than twenty years I've been, you know, the odd man out. So it feels amazing to know that people accept you, just the way you are and they actually show you how much they like you by building a museum! Wow. Thank you guys!"_

Sooner or later the interview was over and I was looking wide-eyed on the screen.

"Okay, any comments?" Roxanne asked, looking at me and Minion.

"I look _really_ good on TV."

"Are you anxious for tomorrow?" Roxanne asked as we lazily relaxed on the couch the same night. Her upper half was resting on my chest and it felt incredibly to feel her heart beating against mine.

"I try not to be." I answered calmly.

"There's no need to be. The city loves you and I'll be by your side whatever happens."

I repeated the words in my head and smiled at the way she treated me. I needed the support. And I wouldn't disappoint her. I would always be by her side as well, to protect her and help her through her problems. "I know and that's what makes you the most important person in my life."

She raised her head and looked at me with an adorable look on her face and I just had to laugh at that cute expression. "What?"

"Nothing." She said and slowly moved her head to touch my lips. I closed my eyes, leaning forward to get as more of the kiss as possible.

"Roxanne?" I said when she pulled back.

"Yeah?"

"I-I want to give you something." I said, took her hand and stood up, pulling her off the couch. I was a bit nervous because I had never given anything to Roxanne before. I didn't know if she liked to get gifts or if she would like _that_ gift. But recently, I had been really upset because I realized I wouldn't be able to protect her all the time and the thought made my stomach knot.

"For me?" She said. "Wait, you didn't have to-"

"Hey, it's nothing." I put my arm around her waist. "Just something that I made."

I led her to the place with my inventions and stopped next to the counter, where I had hidden the small box. The nervousness started fading away, because it felt right to give her something she deserved. To be honest, she deserved everything.

I handed her the small box and she made no move to get it from my hand. I rolled my eyes. Roxanne really liked my inventions and it seemed like the thought that I had invented something for her made her feel weird.

I decided that I should open the small because it seemed like Roxanne couldn't move. She seemed frozen. "Come on love, it's nothing really." I smiled as the word _love_ left my lips. It totally expressed the way I felt for her and… I couldn't describe how it made me feel. That word seemed to unfreeze her.

"What did you call me?"

"Uh, _love_. Is that okay with you? I thought you wouldn't mind. I'm sorry if…" I suddenly felt out of place. Was I moving too fast? It felt like I needed to say this kind of things to her but what if she didn't feel the same?

Her arms encircled me in her embrace and she buried her beautiful face in my neck. "No, it's perfect."

_Yes!_

"Alright," I said as I took a step back. "I thought that you should be a part of my technology and amazing intellect, because I have never shared my inventions with anyone apart from Minion and it seemed like you are the right person to share them with."

I pulled the watch out of its box and heard a gasp escape her lips. I tried to make it more feminine than mine. It had a white bracelet and around the round area in the centre, I had put diamonds which I had made by myself.

She covered her mouth with one hand. "I can't believe it."

"It's a watch like mine. With that you can take any appearance you want. And it also has an electronic shield, as I call it. When you're in danger, it activates it and it puts an invisible shield around you that prevents any kind of injury. I'll always be there to rescue you if anything happens, but take that just in case…It can't protect you from everything but…"

"Okay, if these are real diamonds, I swear that I'm going to kill you." She pointed a finger at me.

I had to laugh at that. I had managed to find a way to make everything, even gold. Maybe it seemed impossible to her but I had to find a way to pay my bills and have some money. So, I could understand why she believed I bought the diamonds when I had made them myself.

"Yes, they are real _but_!" I said quickly before she could glare at me. "I made them myself."

"How- Wait, what?"

"I can make the most expensive jewelry in the word, but I'll save that for later." I winked at her and laughed once more at her incredulous face. "You didn't really believe that this incredulously and amazingly smart mind could only make robots, did you?"

I gently raised her wrist and put the watch around it. It fit perfectly, just how I had predicted.

"So, if you want to 'copy' someone's appearance, just press the two red diamonds and then rotate the diamonds' ring around the centre to get that appearance. The shield works on its own will."

"It's beautiful." She said, examining it. "Thank you."

"It had to be like you." I shrugged. Her beauty was unique, but I tried to make the watch match her beauty… it wasn't like the real thing but… "And you're welcome." I leaned in and kissed her once again.

I really didn't care for anything else; for the museum the next day, for any villain that could appear, for my lair being seen by people… as long as I had her in my arms everything was perfect.

_I'm the luckiest person in the world._ I thought as we both walked back to the couch. _And the most handsome one._

**Okay, we got really serious in the end, so being me I had to add a funny line. Megamind is so goofy :D And Minion, he just had to be the classic Minion. **_**Warming up**_**, hehe.**

**Anyways, if you guys like this chapter a review would be appreciated. Any criticism or questions are acceptable as well.**

**One big thanks to my beta reader, **_**twilight642531, **_**for keeping up with me and doing an amazing work. Thank you Rachel!**

**So, don't forget to review!**

**Thank you!**

**~Dora~**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

"Okay, how do I look?" I asked as I went out of my room, showing my brilliant self to Roxanne and Minion. "Okay, I know I look handsome, I'm just talking about my costume. How do I look _in it_?"

Roxanne and Minion exchanged a weird look and then turned their heads to look at me.

"Honestly?" Roxanne asked with this face that made me feel really awkward. It was a combination of embarrassment and uncertainty.

"Aha."

Her face changed at once and she laughed among Minion. "You look fantastic." They both said.

"I always do." I shrugged and put my black mamba on, ignoring their previous teasing. I had missed my cape, with these amazing spikes. I couldn't wear it because it was too formal. Moreover, when I wanted to get away from reporters or fans I wanted to run and the cape –especially black mamba- always made me fall and slowed me down.

I was halfway done with my cape when Roxanne came closer wearing a really scary look. "No, no, no mister. Take the cape off."

"What? Why?" I complained. I had gotten really excited when I thought of wearing my cape and there she was, destroying that excitement.

"Because…" She started and I had already started being scared. Roxanne could be really terrifying sometimes. Okay, I had been evil, sometimes I wasn't scared of anything because of my death-like experiences, but if I had learnt anything from kidnapping her (and having her as girlfriend) it was not making her angry because I would regret it. "…firstly, you have got fitter lately and this cape covers your muscles and secondly, because I said so."

I sighed in defeat but was secretly pleased to hear that the hours training in my personal gym had finally paid off. The equipment that I had made was much more efficient than the normal one due to my amazing intelligence and big-headiness. So, I quickly became just a bit fitter and stronger. I needed that because, while the technology helped me, it wouldn't be able to save me from everything.

"Okay."

So, that left me in my usual costume, but I didn't care because it was fabulous, anyway.

Roxanne smiled and then walked back to her room, to get ready, I suppose.

That was when my cell phone (that I had also made because the ones made by humans were ridiculous) rang. Cell phone was a great invention by humans, but I could make better ones, with more applications, X-rays, destroy-rays and stuff. I could talk to people with holograms! But only to a person that actually had a cell phone like mine (who were only Minion and Roxanne).

"Ollo?"

"Um, am I talking to Megamind?" A voice that I didn't recognize said.

"Yeah, that's me." The number that called me was one that I hadn't met before and it seemed strange to talk to someone that I didn't know.

"I'm calling from the mayor's office. I know this is the last minute but we just want to be sure."

The mysterious way she was talking and the fact that I was in a hurry and she slowed me down made me feel a bit annoyed.

"Just get to the point, if you please, I have a lot to do."

"Of course, yeah. So, uh, the mayor and the team that organizes the opening of your museum were wondering if your inventions, could, uh, break a wall."

I was left speechless, with my mouth hanging open and the phone over my ear. She was kidding, right?

After all this time that I had terrorized the city, they still weren't sure if my weapons were strong enough to break a wall? _Oh God, help me because these people are going to drive me crazy._ Even my dehydration gun set to 'destroy' could _destroy_ a wall.

"Are you serious?" I finally said, and a chuckle managed to leave my lips while I said these words. "Of course I can."

"Alright, thank you and sorry for disturbing you."

I hang up, my mouth still slightly open and looked at Minion. He was staring at me, obviously not knowing what caused that reaction. "Oookay." I said in a stunned tone. "I'll get over this."

"What was it?"

"Tell me Minion, do I look like a stupid inventor?"

"Definitely not, sir." Minion answered, his face a perplexed one. "Why would you ask that?"

"Do I look like someone whose inventions can't break a wall?"

We shared a wide-eyed look and then the two of us burst into laughing. That phone call definitely made my day.

"What's so funny?" Roxanne's voice interrupted my laugh and I turned to look at her. A whistle escaped my lips.

Truly, _this_ was the girl of my dreams. She was beautiful. Extremely beautiful. When I looked at her and saw why I fell in love with this human, I could understand why I kidnapped her all the time. It wasn't because of Metro Man's attraction to her. Even if Metro Man didn't want her, she would be the one that I would kidnap. I remember thousands of times when I was afraid that my battles with the old hero would harm her, or when I worried too much that a brain bot would bite her! When I wasn't sure of an invention of mine, I wouldn't threaten her with it, being afraid that it would probably hurt her. How didn't I notice it before? I was attracted to her from the very first minute.

"You look stunning." I said when I finally found my voice.

"I always do." She stole my previous line.

"You always do." I repeated, mostly to myself. "Let's go, shall we?"

They both nodded and we were on our highway to… my museum.

_(Later)_

I pulled out my dehydration gun and shot at the wall in front of me. I would usually come out with a more fabulous presentation. I had dreamed of it with Ozzy Osbourne playing on the background, blue smoke coming out of the stage and brain bots shooting fireworks that created my face in the sky. But the team that organized the opening had thought of something more humble. _It's okay_. I thought. _Better save the good presentation for any villain._

"Alright, put your hands on the air!" I shouted, smiling down the crowd that started shouting my name and cheering for me. I have to admit that I loved that sound. I took a look around me, the hall of the city was still blue and the mayor didn't want to change it. Brain bots were flying around, as I had instructed them, fixing the damages that Hal had caused. My logo was written on the shirts of some teens and I noticed a young boy trying to be evil and I couldn't help but smile wider.

Being classic me, I had to show them that I was different from Metro Man. "Now, hand me your wallets!" I said, adding the old evil drama in my voice.

"Just kidding!" I laughed when the crowd looked at me with these scared faces. They did know what sarcasm was, right?

I took some steps forward, not really believing that this day was devoted to me. It felt amazing to know that you're finally accepted for who you are. People didn't criticize me anymore. Although, I know that if I were human, they would have more trust in me. But I wasn't going to change. As one of my favorite singers had said, _I'd rather be hated for who I am, than loved for who I am not.*_

Before I knew it, two slender, yet strong arms, wrapped themselves around my neck and I was greeted by the face of Roxanne buried in my shoulder. I have to admit, being good has its perks.

She tied the cape of Metro Man on my shoulders and I understood why she didn't want me to wear the black mamba. "You know, you look pretty good in white." I smiled at her, in a way that I hadn't smiled before.

White was good, but I really preferred black and blue. Good heavens the wall had blue bolts on it and the curtain behind me was blue.

"Megamind, if you please!" The mayor said and I eagerly turned around shooting the red ribbon, making the mayor scream in fear. My museum was finally open. _My museum!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Megamind! Defender of Metro City!"

A wave of satisfaction covered my body and I couldn't help but be proud of myself. My life had finally started, this time, the right way. _You know, I like the sound of that!_

I guess destiny isn't the path given to us, but the path we choose for ourselves.

"Hit it!"

The day was amazing. I found myself dancing to Michael Jackson, the king of _pop_, which I hated! But when I heard the song I actually enjoyed myself. I was dancing with Roxanne and the people came on stage dancing among us. Minion was in the robot, making it dance like crazy.

After dancing to Kiss, "I was made for loving you babe", which was a really good one and "Enter Sandman" by Metallica, Minion finally put "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC for me. I gave everything I had to that one.

When I finally had the time of my life, I asked Minion to bring it down a little. I didn't have time to thank the city for supporting me. Truth to be told, I didn't even have the time to think. To think that this museum guaranteed me a life full of love and acceptance.

"So, forgive me for not thanking you before, but you've got to understand that it is a lot to take in." I laughed. "Anyway, let's get serious. Thank you for giving me a second chance when I didn't deserve it and for making me understand what I was destined for. I know I made Metrocity suffer thousands times and I'm sorry for that. But I promise that I will repay you for the acceptance you have given me. Thank you, Metrocity!"

The city started cheering again, at first I smiled, but as I kept hearing, I could hear something else hidden behind. A sound, it obviously was a song and I could recognize, although I hated it. The sound of a ridiculous evil laugh echoed with it. The city kept cheering. Thank God, my hearing and other senses were stronger than a human's.

"Megamind, are you okay?" Roxanne asked.

"Come behind me." I said. Not that I would be able to protect her, but I would know that she would be safer.

"What?"

"Just do it!" I ordered in a tone that made her obey. "Listen!"

The music got louder and louder and it made the crowd stopped cheering. The evil laugh continued and the people started backing away.

I probably understood what it was before the others. I remembered what I had said. _A villain will strike when safety is taken for granted._ No one expected a villain at the opening of my new museum. That was why he or she decided to appear.

_Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

The first lyrics of the song started playing. The sky got darker and darker and the sound of tapping was echoing in the silent town. It took me a while to understand what it was. Frozen drops of rain were falling of the sky and made a tap-tap sound while they landed on the roofs, as a path of ice started forming on the sky. I could see a white figure walking on it and the path led him-it was a man- to the ground.

"MEGAMIND!" He said when he landed on the ground, at least two miles away from me. His voice sounded like it was coming from a microphone. He probably had one. He must have prepared for this day for so long.

His costume was white; the white of ice and a white cloth cap was resting on his head. His gloves and boots were grey and the grey letters 'I.F' were written as a logo on his shirt. He wasn't fit like Metro Man and he looked like he was 20 or so.

_Yeah, It's been a ride...  
I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one  
Now some of you might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there_

"Ugh, great!" Roxanne said behind me and tried to take a step aside. I wasn't afraid to fight with him. I knew that I would be able to beat him up and defeat him. I was worried about Roxanne. The villain had probably heard that we were together, he would kidnap her. He would use her as bait, he would hurt her. Just like Tighten did. He would make sure that I would always be there to fight him, by taking Roxanne. _No_. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't.

I stretched my hands behind me, grasping her waist, stopping her from moving. "No, Roxanne. Don't move."

"Come on!" She was really brave.

"Please, don't move." I said and then raised my voice. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm on the stage! Not where you stand, two miles away! So, come here. Unless you're afraid."

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn_

"I'm not afraid!" He shouted back. "But I won't come any closer. We don't want you to get hurt, now, do we?"

"Why are you here, anyway?" I shouted back, getting bored of this situation.

"I'm here to teach you what evilness and villainy is!" He shouted. "You called yourself a villain and look at you now!"

"So, you tell me that _you_ are a _real_ villain?"

"Yes! Actually, I'm a _super_ villain!"

"With Eminem playing on the background? You're pathetic!" I laughed. "Anyway, run back to your home, take a nap and go back to your boring life. I don't want to waste time with parasites." I don't know where that confidence came from, but I just behaved like I talked to Metro Man, my previous rival.

"Mwahahah-" His laugh was interrupted by a cough.

"You need some practice."

"Don't challenge me Megamind. You'll regret it."

"Oh, really?"

"Try me."

"Do you have suicidal tendencies?" I rolled my eyes. This had already started getting on my nerves. He was two miles away, and he talked about being a super villain? Yeah, right. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Ice Frog!"

Silence.

And then I laughed. "Alright, thanks for the entertainment. It was amazing." I laughed again.

Did he really believe that he could be a villain with this stupid name? I can't believe that I was afraid of him at first. What could he do?

"He laughs best who laughs last, Megamind."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That means that you won't laugh for long." With that he opened his mouth and stretched a two miles long tongue, like a frog's and he aimed it to Roxanne.

"Oh, no!" I whispered terrified, and in one swift motion pulled my gun out. But I didn't have time to aim it to him. His tongue had wrapped around Roxanne, how he managed to make it go behind my back I don't know, and pulled her toward him.

"NO!" I shouted and managed to grasp Roxanne's hand with both of mine, pulling her towards me. "Roxanne, hold on me."

"I can't! It pulls me back!"

Her hand slowly slipped from mine and with a scream she was pulled away from me.

"ROXANNE!"

***Kurt Cobain said that quote.**

**The song Ice Frog had was Not Afraid by Eminem.**

**Alright, I really had fun creating a new villain. **

**Poor Roxie and Megamind. **

**I liked this chapter, although I got a bit annoyed with myself that I destroyed Megamind's fun. I promise that I will add more Minion at the other chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and let's all thank my beta-reader, twilight642531, thank you Rachel! **

**Please review guys! It will make Megamind save Roxanne xD**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Actually, I had updated this chapter but it was unedited, so that's the edited one. Thanks to my beta, twilight642531 :D**

**Enjoy!**

"Why didn't the watch work?" I shouted as I entered the lair, slamming the door behind me. Minion and I had been looking for Ice Frog for hours. But it was pointless, hopeless. No matter where I looked I could find no clue of him. I knew that sooner or later he would contact me, challenge me, so we turned back to the evil lair. We instantly started searching around, trying to find anything that would prove he had been there, watching us. He could have planted a bug, or hidden cameras. Apparently, he had done nothing. How the hell did he manage to take Roxanne?

I was right there, next to her, but still I wasn't able to protect her. How did I expect to protect the whole city, when I couldn't protect the one I loved?

_Oh, Roxanne, I swear, if anything happens to you, I will kill myself._

"The watch should have worked. It had to work. I tried it thousands times!" I shouted to myself, covering my face with my gloved hands. I tried to blame the watch, but it was no luck. I knew that I was to blame. It was all my fault. Because I was weak. _Way to go, hero!_

My agony was rising as time ticked by. That villain wasn't like me. He didn't think this was a game, like I did with Metro Man. He wouldn't use her as bait, he would hurt her.

"Sir?"

"What?" I shouted, turning around to look at Minion. I was greeted by a wide-eyed fish, holding Roxanne's watch in one hand and pointing to it with the other.

"Where did you get that?" I said, refusing to believe that she forgot to wear it.

"It was on the nightstand. It's not waterproof. She must have got it off before having a bath and forgot to put it on afterwards."

"Ugh!" As I thought about Roxanne and that… that _ice-cube_, I tried to find something that could give me strength. Roxanne's words rang into my blue head. _You can't give up._ She was right. I didn't give up when I was in danger. I didn't give up even when I knew that I could be lost. I didn't give up when I didn't have a plan. I wouldn't give up now. _The Megamind I knew would never have ran from a fight, even when he knew he had absolutely no chance of winning. It was your best quality. _

I needed to be that guy right now. The city needed me. Roxanne needed me.

"Let's go Minion!" I shouted, grasping the keys of my flying motorbike.

"Where to, sir?"

"To Roxanne's rescue." I said, determination clear in my voice. "If that snowman thinks I will sit here, moping around, he should think better."

We were about to go out from the secret lair, when my calling device made the usual _beeping_ sound.

'_**You have one message from a villain.'**_

"_Megamind! Ice frog here."_

"It's the snowman!" I shouted. "If he has done anything to Roxanne I swear…" I ran to the device, turning it on so that I could see him in a monitor. He could also see me and hear me.

"I just wanted to tell you that your girlfriend is safe. For now." I didn't like it when they threatened me. It made me angry, mad. And he didn't want to see what I could do if he made me any angrier. Seriously, I would have said something smart back to him, but my agony about Roxanne didn't let me. I was too worried to make humor.

"What do you want?"

"Meet me at the ice-skating centre and you'll learn." I nodded.

"How do I know she's okay?" I shouted. "It could be a trap."

The image in the monitor shook a bit and then Roxanne appeared on the screen. "Roxanne!" I shouted, my hands touching the screen as I could touch her through it. Seeing her face… it was like a wave of relief washed over me. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" I said, one of my fists pumping on the screen.

"I'm fine." She assured me. Her hands were tied with chains on a stone wall and she pulled on them. She would have bruises after that. I swear that he was going to pay for this... "For now, at least." She didn't seem scared, but she was always brave. She always wanted to show to others that she wasn't weak. If the ice-cube saw how she was really feeling, he would make it worse for her.

"And I'll make sure you'll be for the rest of your life."

"Enough talking." He said. "You'll have plenty of time to talk when you get her back. That is if you bring one of your most powerful weapons."

"What-what do you mean?"

"I want you to bring your stinky gun."

"My what?" I asked and I'm sure that my face was really perplexed.

"That stupid gun that makes you imagine the most horrible smell!"

"Well, if it's so stupid, why do you want it?"

"Just bring it, and your Roxie will be safe." With that the screen went black.

"He meant the instinkerator, didn't he?"I asked. Minion nodded. "How did he know about that?"

"Um, I think we used it to defeat Metro Man. Battle no. 19, after the 6th time of escaping jail."

"Oh, that's right." I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Are you going to give it to him?" Minion asked.

"No." I said as a smile appeared on my lips.

"I knew it!" Minion rolled in his bowl.

"Okay, we need a plan. And quickly." I said, pacing around like crazy.

"Um, what about the robo-sheep?"

"No, no, no… we need something strong, something that will drain his powers."

"Oh please, powers? His biggest power is ice!"

My head snapped up at that. I knew that there was an answer in these words, but, I couldn't find it. Ice, ice, ice… what destroys ice?

And then it hit me. The _sun_!

"That's it! You fantastic fish you!" I laughed. "That's it! We just need heat!"

"Heat?"

"Heat makes ice melt!" I explained.

Minion's face lightened up and we both smiled widely.

"I'll go prepare the fire-gun." Minion said, rolling in his bowl again. "What else do you need?"

"Okay, take notes. " I said as quickly as possible. "Theme music: Paranoid by Black Sabbath." Although it didn't exactly match the situation, it was perfect for an amazing presentation. "Decoration: Fireworks creating my face in the sky." I had thought about it the exact same day, when I broke the wall. _Better save that for any villain._ I had thought. "Smoke: Blue."

"As always, sir." Minion smiled. I had never seen him more excited. This time our battle had a real purpose. And although we were sure we would beat him up, the adrenaline was still there.

"Vehicle: The flying motorbike. Weapon: The fire gun. That's all."

"Yes, sir!"

"Brain bots!" I shouted when Minion was out of view. "Costume number two!" I ordered. Then I gave them the orders they needed for my big performance.

After wearing my usual costume with my high boots that stopped halfway my thigh and my highs gloves that stopped just above my elbows, I got on my motorbike, Minion behind me.

The fact that Roxanne could have been hurt by him tore me apart. It took me a while to clear my head and realize that, the longer I thought, the most possible it was that she could get hurt!

"How much time do we have Minion?"

"20 minutes, sir."

"Let's go, then!"

_(Later)_

The guitar of the song started playing, as blue smoke surrounded the ice-skating centre. I was hidden in it so he couldn't see me yet. "Did I destroy your fun?" My voice echoed in the place as fireworks lightened up the sky, creating my face.

I, carefully, stood up on the motorbike (Minion had got off it) and put on the auto-driver, which led me closer to Ice Frog.

"Megamind!" The ice-cube said. "I'm glad you kept your promise."

"Oh, we'll see about that." I said and with that I jumped off the motorbike, two brain bots catching me from my arms on my way, placing me safely on my feet, just some meters away from him.

Now that I was closer, I looked around, trying to spot Roxanne. "Where is she?" I said, lowering my chin, my eyebrows knitted. My look was dark. I didn't intend to be that mad, but, once again the thought that Roxanne could have been harmed… it drove me insane. The craziest scenarios crossed my mind. Even the fact that he had lost her!

He pointed a finger to a high mountain of the centre. Roxanne was on top of it, tied to a stalactite. Relief because she was there covered my body. But then… panic.

"Oh, no…" I whispered, fear replacing the anger and confidence I previously had.

"If you don't have the gun, a little push from my tongue can make her fall there." He pointed the same finger on the bottom of the mountain, where huge stalactites were.

"Bring her down. Now!"I shouted, taking quick steps closer to him. I wouldn't let him control me. This would end like I wanted, with Roxanne by my side. I could easily make him a small cube, or burn him to death.

His tongue pushed me back, making stumble. "Stay away." He said; his voice cracking. Why was he so afraid of close proximity?

"Alright, amphibian, let's get it over with."

I pulled my fire-gun out of the pocket of my pants, set it to 'heat' and pointed it to him.

"Is that the stinky gun?"

"No." I said. "It's something better." And with that I pushed the trigger. The heat surrounded him and his gloves started melting.

"No!" He shouted but his voice was powerless. He fell on his knees, taking deep breaths before fainting. Just right then, three policemen arrived, Minion following behind them.

I didn't have time to feel proud of myself or satisfied. Not until Roxanne was safe in my arms.

After I made sure he was in the hands of justice, I got on my motorbike and flew to Roxanne. She was tied onto the stalactite with ice, unbreakable ice.

"Roxanne!" I shouted and although I tried to restrain myself I pecked her lips. With the heat gun on my hands, I shoot on the ice, and it instantly melted. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." She sighed, and although she tried to be brave, I could see her relief. "I'm fine. How did you know heat was his weakness?"

"Do you remember who you're talking to?" I asked, pointing a finger to my big head.

When her hands were free, she wrapped them around my neck, her lips meeting mine.

"I'm glad you're okay…" I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her closer to me.

"I knew you would come."

"Well, that makes two of us." I smiled and then pressed my lips on hers.

**So, that's short, but I like it :) I hope you like it too. Please do xD **

**Anyways, I have a game in my mobile phone with Megamind and there are some weapons there. And there was one called instinkerator. It makes people imagine the most horrible smell. So, I added it here :D**

**Thanks to my beta, twilight642531 :D**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The epilogue I had updated before was unedited, so that's the edited one thanks to my beta, twilight642531.**

**ENJOY!**

**EPILOGUE**

"They're here!" Roxanne shouted and I ran to the door-fortunately without my cape, otherwise I would have fallen- to open it. I was greeted by Metro Man's smiling face and the warden waving behind him.

The past three years Roxanne and the warden had met a lot of times, mostly due to Roxanne's kidnappings, so they had actually become good friends. He had already started seeing me as a friend, as well, so he was one of the closest friends of my family.

Yes, family.

Roxanne and I had been married for the past two years. I still remember this amazing day, how could I forget? It was the most incredible day of my life. The years after the marriage were also full of happiness and love and each day it felt like I loved her more. It was crazy, really, but somehow, it felt _right_.

Pregnancy followed soon after. At first I was a bit worried, not knowing what exactly would come up after our relationship. Would it be human? Alien? Hell, it could have had two heads! And alien and a human. But I have to admit, that I was looking forward to it. The thought of a small boy, running around the evil lair and playing with my inventions made me smile. Or the thought of a beautiful girl with Roxanne's eyes and Minion's bowl on her hands… it made me want to be a father.

A father… It sounded impossible back then.

The nine months of the pregnancy passed and I had actually managed to invent an ultrasound machine, and both Roxanne and I were always there, watching every movement of our baby.

After what seemed like forever, the day of the birth came. I was suffering, seeing Roxanne hurt like that. I could probably make a painkiller strong enough to stop her pain, but it could have a side effect or something, so I couldn't risk it.

But the moment that we were both greeted by a small blue head (yeah, small, like a human's) with some brown hair, like Roxanne's, on top of it… everything was forgotten. Let alone seeing the most amazingly beautiful blue-green eyes.

"It's a boy." The doctor had said.

_A boy._ I had thought. _My boy._

"I'm proud of you." I had said to Roxanne. "Thank you." I had kissed her forehead.

"For what?"

"For him."

"Okay!" Minion said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Here comes the birthday cake!"

After trying to make our young Nicholas blow the candles out and eating, we sat down. Metro Man and Minion had our now-one-year-old boy pretty preoccupied by opening the one hundred presents we had bought him.

"He's going to be a whelp." Roxanne whispered to me.

"No, he's going to have the kindest heart. Like you." I whispered in her ear, before kissing it.

"Yeah, right. With an evil dad like you? Whatever!"

"No matter what, I'll always love him."

"So will I." She said and then added in a more teasing way. "What about _trying_ for a second one?"

I quickly understood the hidden meaning of her words. "Let's get rid of them." I gestured to the guests.

She laughed. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"I love you, too."

**THE END.**

**Review ^^ Please!**

**Thanks for supporting me to this story and thanks everybody for reading this, even when it was a bit bad… sometimes xD**

**It's been a great experience.**

**And thanks to my beta, twilight642531 for beta-ing this story. Rachel, you're great!  
**

**Note from Rachel (aka twilight642531)**** – Review for Dora! She is amazing, and deserves more! That is all. Thank her for her awesome writing, and she might save you when she dominates the world! XD Seriously. Review. :)**

**Thank you Rachel :D**

**~Dora~**


End file.
